


Be Lowkey, Loki

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, fluff!, the first thing ive written in a while so probs cringe, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: (Y/N) and Loki make a perfect couple, they love to mess with each other. (Y/N) happens to borrow Tony's credit card and buy tickets to the happiest place on Earth, and Loki knows that something has to be up. However, Loki still trusts (Y/N). Does he regret it in the end?





	Be Lowkey, Loki

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've finised in a long time and I am so sorry about it. I've been so busy lately I've barely had time to write. But Happy Halloween! This is for a writing challenge by @pietrotheavenger on tumblr and I used the prompt "I find that answer vague and unconvencing." So it's finally here, and I'm so sorry it took so long! I'm hopng to get back into writing more, but I have to come up with some more ideas first.

You walked into Tony's lab, ready to act quickly. Upon taking a deep breath, you ran into his lab, threw his credit card on his desk and screamed. "Thanks, Tony!" You yelled and ran back out of the lab.

You saw Tony look up, eyebrows raised and he was clearly confused, but was far too tired to question anything. You ran around the corner and burst out laughing, then calmed down to focus. A second later, and you teleported right in front of Loki. "Hey!" You smiled when he jumped at your sudden appearance.

"Now, dear," Loki started, "I thought  _I_ was meant to be the scary one in the relationship."

You giggled and walked next to him. "So, Loki, I was thinking-"

"Oh no, it's never safe when you do that," He shook his head. "What about now? Nothing good I suppose."

You slapped his shoulder and continued walking down the hallway. "As I was saying...You barely leave the facility unless we are, you know, trying to save the world. So I bought us tickets to Disneyland!"

Loki raised his eyebrow at you and looked concerned. "What? Why? I do not want to go," Loki shook his head.

"Too bad!" You smiled widely. "I already bought the tickets and we are going. You need to get out more, and it's a perfect place for us to visit!" You told him. "Our tickets are for tomorrow so be prepared to be zapped there," You said and turned to walk away. When Loki chased after you to try to change your mind, you teleported out of the room and heard Loki swear loudly as he knew there was no catching you.

Loki grumbled to himself as he stalked down the hallway, heading back to his room to try and figure out other ways to get out of this. He had to try, even if he knew it would never work. You found it hilarious to hear him complaining about you. You smiled widely and appeared in front of Loki just as he went to reach for his door. "I love you!" You smirked and Loki crossed his arms.

"I love you, too," He grumbled again as you disappeared. "This is going to be horrid."

You managed to evade Loki for the rest of the day, not giving him a chance to try and get out of the trip. You were so excited to take Loki to Disneyland, you had a feeling he would soften up and get over himself and have a great time. Disneyland had some of the best characters to meet there: including your favorite Avengers! While you would never admit it, that was the real reason you wanted to take him there, just so he could meet the characters. Sure, he would get over by tomorrow and be excited, there was no way he could still say no.

\---

Boy, were you wrong.

"There's no way I can get out of this, love?" Loki pleaded as he followed you around the compound, complaining.

"No! We are going and that's final! I used Tony's card to pay for it and as much as I love to spend his money on junk, we are not wasting his money this time," You said, very straightforward, as he followed you into the kitchen.

Tony was sat at the counter drinking some coffee. "I appreciate that," Tony nodded and took a sip. "I can't believe you bought Disney tickets."

"Loki's never been!" You told him and Tony fake gasped.

"And he's going to be wearing...an entire black suit?" Tony questioned.

Loki looked down at his appearance and shrugged. "I do not see the issue here."

"It's very hot where the two of you are going. You do realize you have to teleport to get there, and that it's a different climate? You should change into something-"

"I'll be fine," Loki deadpanned and turned back to arguing with you. You walked out of the kitchen with a granola bar and back into your room to grab your phone and the tickets.

"Do you have everything?" You asked Loki.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What? Yes, but again-"

"You're going!" You shouted and grabbed his arm, teleporting as soon as you touched him.

As Loki yelled at you, the two of you landed right in line to get into Disneyland. You smiled widely as you got ready for the day and were mentally mapping out all the places you guys would go. However, you couldn't help but notice the people around the two of you talking about you. Loki did try to take over the world, but then came to his senses and helped save it; not to mention you've been popular with the Avengers for years now.

You ignored the conversations around you and just smiled at Loki. "You are totally going to regret wearing the full black suit. Tony's going to get to say  _I told you so,_ " You smirked.

"Don't make me think about it," He groaned and crossed his arms. "I still do not understand why you were so insistent on this place."

Putting your hands on your hips, you huffed. "It's going to be fun!"

" _I find that answer vague and unconvincing_ ," Loki rolled his eyes in response as the line was moving, only getting you closer to the entrance.

A few more arguments from Loki and the two of you were inside. You grabbed his hand and started pulling him as he walked as slow as possible behind you. "I do not want to be here," Loki mumbled.

"Shush!" You told him. "We're here now, and you're going to enjoy it! Now stop trying to act cool, we're going," You nodded once more and dragged Loki throughout the park. He finally got quiet as you figured out your way around the park until he heard more intense music start playing, then saw some people walk around.

"No!" Loki jerked his hand away from you. "We are not going over there, (Y/N)," He crossed his arms.

You smiled lightly and grabbed his hand. "Come on, we have to pass through here to get to the ride. We'll only be there for a second," You tried to calm him, and Loki quickly gave into your pleading eyes.

As the two of you walked you noticed some strange looks come your way. You weren't quite sure if it was due to being Avengers, or just Loki being there, or the plain fact that Loki had an entirely black suit on during the hot summer. Whatever way, you knew it was not going to stop, and you were determined to get Loki to where you wanted to go. 

Joining a line, Loki would regret to ask what ride the two of you were waiting for.

Because it wasn't a ride.

"Brother! Look who it is!" Was shouted from the room as you and Loki approached. The Disneyland Thor and Loki were standing in front of you, and you had a huge smile plastered across your face. "(Y/N)! My good friend," The fake Thor walked up to greet you. "What a pleasure it is to see you here. What brings you out today?" He asked as he walked with his arm around you, guiding you to the center of the room.

You laughed lightly as you observed the room. "Well, I had to come to check out your new place. It looks awesome, and I'm very jealous," You commented. "Loki, what do you think of it?"

Your Loki stood at the doorway staring you down with anger. He knew he couldn't trust you, and he was not happy that he allowed this to happen. However, you weren't talking to him. Fake Loki scoffed as he looked around with you. "It's not terrible, but all the constant people is getting to be a lot," Fake Loki said. "Except, I'm very happy to see you here," He turned to smile at you.

You smirked. "This place is better than the Avengers base, let me tell you that. Maybe we should remodel," You said as you looked at the Fake Loki, seeing the real Loki standing behind him, still at the doorway.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Fake Thor stopped the conversation. "(Y/N), am I seeing double? Did you mess with my mind, or is Loki playing a trick? Because I think I see a second Loki, and my head might explode," He stumbled around the room, holding his head.

You shook your head and put your hand on Fake Thor's shoulder. "I didn't do anything, it must have been Loki. He can be a little crazy sometimes," You nodded.

Loki walked into the room slowly, his arms crossed and not interested in talking with either of them. "How did I let you fool me, (Y/N)?" Loki shook his head. "I knew you were not to be trusted."

"Loki, get your double to stop being rude to (Y/N), it is not nice!" Thor grumbled.

Fake Loki now understood what you were doing and it was clear in his face that he was excited to be part of the scheme. "Why, my double could never be rude to (Y/N)!" He started. "Right,  _love_?" Fake Loki turned to you.

You giggled a bit louder as Loki was breathing slowly to keep his anger down. "Maybe we should all take a picture? Me, Thor, and both Loki's?" You offered. 

With the group standing next to each other, you and the real Loki in the middle, you noticed he wasn't smiling. "Hey," You whispered to your boyfriend. "Be lowkey, Loki. Have some fun for once," You joked.

The flash went off on the camera and Loki took a deep breath. "I'm done," Loki announced, and turned in a circle. With green smoke coming out, both you and Loki were out of the room, and when you opened your eyes, the two of you were back at the compound.

"You always ruin my fun!" You crossed your arms and slumped on to the sofa.

Loki sat down next to you. "You need to find better things to do than to torment me, (Y/N)," He suggested. "Remember,  _I'm_  meant to be the scary one."

**Author's Note:**

> check me out at @that-sokovian-bastard on tumblr for more!


End file.
